Dancing in the Rain
by XxXKagomeXxX
Summary: [au] It's in the middle ages, Kagome's parents died in an accident and now she haves to work, for the money, for the king and queen of the youkai kingdom. She meets a very handsome prince, but he's rude. Can she make him change?


(a/n: hey all! I'm so sorry that I don't work on my fictions any more. I'm going to make it up to you all with this fiction. As you all know, I DON'T own Inuyasha and friends. So... here is Dancing in the Rain!)

the letter

'...' what someone says

(A/n:...) the author notes

**Dancing in the Rain**

Chapter 1

The new maid

------------

A long time ago, there was a kingdom of youkai and a kingdom of humans. The kingdom of youkai was the largest of the two and was ruled by king Inutashi and his mate, queen Maline. They had two sons, prince Sesshomaru and prince Inuyasha, and a lot of servants. They lived in a big castle in the middle of the kingdom. The castle was surrounded with a load of grass, ponds and trees.

Our story begins when we hear a load sound in the castle:

'INUYASHA!! SESSHOMARU!! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN RIGHT THIS MINUIT!'

Queen Maline stood in the hall, looking around. When a girl with long black hair in a simple pony-tail she looked relieved. 'Sango?'

The girl stopped and bowed. 'Yes milady?'

'Can you seek and bring my sons downstairs? I've been looking the whole day for them. There's a new maid and I want everyone to see and greet her. She's from the human kingdom!'

Sango smiled and bowed again. 'Of course, lady Maline. I will go get them right away.'

Sango ran the stairs up and went to the playroom, where the boys were almost every time.

And they were also this time there. When Sesshomaru saw her enter he took a step back. He still thought servants were all unhygienic.

Inuyasha just waved. 'Hey Sango, what's wrong?'

You're mother called, there's a new maid from the human kingdom, so she wants you all to greet her.'

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. 'why a human? Why not a cute youkai girl? But no... it's a filthy human.'

Sango and Inuyasha both glared at him. 'I am a half human and Sango a full, can you keep it to yourself?'

Inuyasha made a grasp for his sword but Sango stopped it.

'The new maid, remember? Lady Maline is really pissed at you both for not coming when she called. Go downstairs before she becomes even angrier.'

Both princes sighed and followed Sango out to go to the main room downstairs.

------------

When they arrived they saw a very large crowd of cooks, maids and other servants. Sango rolled her eyes.

When the three looked to the little podium they all gasped. 'Isn't that..?'

'Kikyo? What are you doing there? Aren't you with you're parents? Why are you dressed like a servant, darling?' screamed Inuyasha while he took another glance at the girl.

The girl gave the boy a weird glance. 'Excuse me, sir. You've mistaken me for someone else. My name is Kagome.' She bowed deep. 'Pleased to meet ya!'

Everyone was stunned. She had a very beautiful voice and she looked a lot the same as the fiancée of prince Inuyasha.

The queen smiled. 'Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi. She is a human of the human kingdom. She's the new maid around here. Can you tell something about you're self, Kagome?'

Kagome smiled and bowed. 'Of course, lady Maline. So, I'm Kagome. I'm sixteen and lived with my mother, father, brother and grandfather in Yevor; it's the biggest village in the human kingdom.

My parents died in this horrible horse accident, ya know. My grandfather died short after that, so me and my brother, Souta, were bound to become servants. Souta works for the king of the human kingdom, and I hope to become a maid around here.'

Everyone stared at her. It was all quite except for the sniffles.

The queen held a kerchief to her eyes and sniffled while she walked back to were Kagome stood.

'You poor child. Of course you can work here.' She smiled down at Kagome.

Than she looked at the crowd. 'Sango? Can you help Kagome this week around?'

Sango smiled and nodded and walked up to Kagome.

'Hi, I'm Sango! Nice to meet you, girl.'

'Ayame? Can you get Kagome's stuff from outside and bring it to room 250? That'll be you're room Kagome.' Queen Maline said while waving a hand at a girl with brown hair and sharp green eyes.

Sango smiled and griped Kagome's hand. 'You're room is right next to mine, Kagome! Come! I'll show you the castle!'

The girls just wanted to walk away when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to them.

Kagome looked stunned to see them both so close in real that Sango pulled her down in a bow.

'What's the matter, prince Inuyasha and prince Sesshomaru?' Sango said when she and Kagome were standing strait again.

Sesshomaru quick stepped back. 'Don't open you're unhygienic mound around me, peasant!' he growled.

Sango glared at him before looking at Inuyasha. 'Did you want to say something to Kagome, sir?'

Inuyasha glared at both maids. 'You, wench, change you're style! I don't want a peasant looking like Kikyo. Now...'

He stopped and looked at something behind Kagome.

Kagome and Sango turned around as well. Behind Kagome sat a brown puppy Labrador looking at Kagome.

'Shippo!' Kagome jumped down and hugged the dog close to herself.

Sango, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at the couple. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked away.

When Kagome was standing up again, she had the dog cuddled to her chest.

'I'm so sorry, prince. Shippo wasn't supposed to go inside, but he sneaked the castle in, apparently.'

Sango laughed and shook her head while petting the dog.

But Inuyasha didn't laugh. He looked rather angry. 'What is that stinking thing doing in my castle? Get it OUT right now!'

With that the smile was swiped of Kagome's face. She looked at Shippo. She felt really angry but she couldn't say anything to him because he was the prince...

'But prince...' Sango tried but one glare of Inuyasha shuts her up.

Kagome took one step away from the screaming prince but Inuyasha stepped forward until he was face to face with Kagome.

'Do you hear me, wench? Get that filthy thing away before I'm going to make him shorter than he already is!'

With that Kagome burst into tears.

The very surprised Inuyasha took a step back. 'What are you doing? Don't cry!'

But that didn't help at all. The tears ran down her face while she cuddled Shippo closer.

With that Inuyasha laid his hands oh her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

'Okay girl, you can keep the dog here, but please stop crying. I hate it when girls cry.'

With that Kagome stopped and Inuyasha released her.

Kagome bowed and smiled a watery smile at him. 'Thank you so much, prince!'

Inuyasha shook his head. 'Don't mention it. Now go to work you two. And wench, remember, when I see that dog, than I wont hesitate to throw him with HUNGRY youkai-fish.'

With that he turned and walked back to the game room.

Sango smiled at Kagome. 'Now you're dog can stay! but watch out. My cat, Kirara is walking around here too.'

Kagome laughed and puts Shippo down at the ground again. 'Don't worry Sango. Shippo is a darling against all humans, youkai and animals. He probably will become best friends with Kirara!'

Sango smiled and hooked her arm with Kagome's.

'You're probably right, girl. Now let's explore the castle!'

------------

Kagome felt on her bed while she sighed. The castle had been a really big thing. Sango showed her really everything. The whole castle was really clean and everyone was so nice! She really loved this place already. While she looked out her window she thought about her little brother, Souta. How were things with him? Then she came to a conclusion. 'I'm going to write a letter to him!'

She jumped up and walked to her little table in her BIG room. She grabbed a feather and some paper and began to write:

_'Dear Brother,_

_How're things in the human kingdom?_

_Is the castle beautiful? And is the crew around there kind to you? I really hope it for you. It's perfect around here. The castle is very big and pretty and everyone is nice to me. I already have a friend called Sango. She's really nice! She has a youkai cat! Her name is Kirara! You should have seen her! I know you would've loved her._

__

_The king and queen are really nice. They understand you and are always friendly. Their sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, aren't the kindest people I know. And they are really awesome! Prince Sesshomaru thinks all servants are unhygienic and it's really funny to see run away from every servant!_

__

_Inuyasha is special, I guess. The whole family here is a dog-youkai except the queen; she's human, and Inuyasha. He's a hanyou! So he's half human and half dog! He haves two cute puppy ears on the top of his head. I think he's really handsome, but don't tell him I said that! He was really cruel this day. But I know his weak spot now! _

__

_But I've got to stop now, Souta. I'm really tired. Sango showed me the whole castle. And that thing is BIG! So I'll see you soon, I hope._

_Lots of love and kisses, you're big sister,_

_Kagome'_

Kagome puts her pen down and laid back on her bed. She'll give the letter to the post man tomorrow. Now she was just sleepy.

------------

(A/n: that were 7 pages on word.. I know it's short! But don't panic, I'm already beginning with chapter 2 so it'll continue really soon. Bye for now! XxXKagomeXxX)


End file.
